


Distance

by LounaLouise



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort because it's mutual you know, Episode 8 Spoilers, Insecure Kyan Reki, Langa POV, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Sad Hasegawa Langa, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, They'll find their way back to each other, They're In Love Your Honor, short Reki POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LounaLouise/pseuds/LounaLouise
Summary: Langa looks for Reki at S but he can't find him. Meanwhile Reki is painfully aware that Langa is after him and desperately avoids him.(Please Langa not caring about Adam was the most satisfying part of the episode I will take no complaints)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 86





	Distance

Reki is near.

He has to be. His window was open earlier which can only mean he took his skateboard and left home. Where else can he be tonight, than at S?

Langa looks around once more, scrutinising every face he skates by.

Where is he? He doesn’t spot the bright eyes and messy hair that belong to his friend. The worry grows.

Reki has been avoiding him since the argument, even ignoring Langa’s messages. He isn’t sure what to do to make it up to him. He knows he screwed up, but… Reki made a good point the other night. Now, it’s just plain painful.

It stings every single time Reki doesn’t respond to Langa’s tries to connect. He’s next to him in class, but can’t feel more distant, never even shooting a glance back to him. He never meets him in the mornings anymore, nor after school. Reki has turned into un uncatchable ghost. He’s usually so loud…!

Langa spots Miya, Shadow, Joe, and Cherry easily. He even recognises some regular faces now, he’s come a few times already after all. However Reki is still nowhere to be found.

The growl of the crowd becomes louder as time goes by. More people are coming, the beginning of the tournament is soon. Langa looks around some more. It’s hard to focus.

In the end, he gets off the board and checks his phone again but Reki hasn’t answered. Langa has a feeling he won’t. He’s happy he managed to talk to his mum about him though. It helped a little, despite the confusion which still makes blood rush to his brain. Maybe if she lived something like this and got through it, Reki and him can too. He really, really wants it.

He feels someone tenderly touch his shoulder. Langa jolts around in relief, brain back in action.

“Reki!”

The loving, dark red stare he gets in return isn’t what he wants to see.

Adam.

The man starts talking to him, whispering in his ear, excited, but Langa doesn’t hear him. He turns away.

Reki isn’t here after all.

Langa isn’t interested in his rival anymore. “Rival” even feels too big a word for what he feels towards Adam right now. All Langa thinks about is how he’s going to fix everything with Reki. What he can say to make him forgive him, and smile to him again. Even just a kind look can be enough.

When he finishes the first beef, it’s as if it doesn’t matter.

He skated good, though. So… why? Where is the adrenaline? The electricity behind his eyes that make the world fuzzy? The love for it?

The thrill isn’t happening. Skating has turned mechanic.

* * *

Reki is stuck to the screen.

There he is. Langa.

Snow.

As good as can be. He flies past the qualifiers with little to no effort. Reki feels a little pride in how Langa uses the board he made for him, but he pushes it down. It still hurts to be in his presence. It hurts more so to witness him actively break his promise.

Still, he feels a little sort of relief when it turns out Langa doesn’t skate against Adam. He wishes, oh so very hard, that he won’t. Maybe there’s still a way. Maybe Langa won’t have to go back on his word all the way through, and maybe, just maybe, Reki will be happy about it.

Although, he knows it’s too late. Something inside him has come undone, and he doesn’t know how to fix it. Everyone around him is amazing. Even Shadow has become better than the last time they skated against each other. He’s faster now, stronger, dirtier in his tricks, and so, that much more dangerous in a beef.

Reki pushes his fists into the deep pockets of his sweatshirt. The night is going to be longer than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the word "friend" to make it canon, and because Langa is still oblivious (not for long though hahaha that conversation he had with his mum was everything), but you can read it as 😳f😍r❤️i💍e👬n👨❤️👨d🌹
> 
> For more loving boyfriends check out my other two OS written after episode 7! "In need of a big hug", and "A moment out of time". One is a continuation of the final scene of ep. 7, and the other is just cuddles because I can, and will, make them cuddle


End file.
